


[LoK] Book 1.5: Growth

by TheRenegadeAuthor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRenegadeAuthor/pseuds/TheRenegadeAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon is defeated. Exposed. Dead. With their leader gone, the fire that the Equalist revolution sparked is quickly dying, but it's embers still glow. The remnants of the Equalists are still giving Republic City trouble and the new Team Avatar is determined to shut them down for good. Furthermore, Korra needs to continue to grow into her role as the Avatar. Mako needs to ask himself what he plans to do from here. Asami has to escape her father's shadow. Bolin has to learn who he is without his brother constantly at his side. There is much growth needed from our beloved characters and they only have 6 months to do it.</p><p>This fic takes place in the 6 months between Amon's defeat and The Krew's trip to the South Pole. I will be trying to stick as close to the canon as possible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Agendas

**Book 1 ½**

_Growth_

**Chapter 1**

_New Agendas_

 

“Come back and fight!” Korra yelled in frustration, hurling a fireball at the fleeing Equalists. It harmlessly flew off into the distance, illuminating the masked criminals one last time before they disappeared into the darkness. “Uggh!” Korra exclaimed punching a nearby wall, accidentally causing a portion of it to break and crumble.

“Korra, are you okay?” The concerned voice of Mako touched Korra’s ears. She turned to face the yellow light spilling from the door of the secret, or rather formerly secret, hideout of what was left of the Equalist faction.

The silhouette of the handsome firebender quickly appeared and rushed to embrace Korra. Pulling away, Mako grabbed Korra by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. “You can’t go running off like that. You could have been hurt or taken by the Equalists.”

“Yeah and trust me, that is not fun.” Bolin wheezed, now appearing from behind his brother. It was obvious he was quite winded from their hurried chase.

“Would you stop it?” Korra said, peeling away from Mako’s grasp. “I’m fine. Besides, I wouldn’t have to run ahead if you both would just keep up!” She retorted, her voice like a whip. She walked a distance away from them, staring into the spot where she had lost sight of their targets.

“Korra…” Mako said, his voice soft and searching, begging Korra to calm down.

“Sorry…” Korra apologized, her voice no longer as harsh. She ripped her gaze away from the dark void and returned her attention to her friends. “I just really want to catch these guys.” She explained. It had been just over a month since she had lost her bending, revealed Amon’s true identity, and consecutively regained her bending by connecting to her past lives. However, despite the demise of their leader, there were still remnants of the Equalist faction that were causing trouble in Republic City.

“I know, and we will. They’re running out of places to hide.” Mako reassured her, now placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Korra gave him a grateful look, bringing him in for a tender hug. The two stood there and for a moment the world melted away. The responsibilities of being the Avatar disappeared and all that filled her mind was the way that Mako felt in her arms.

“A-hem.” Bolin cleared his throat, obviously feeling like a third wheel.

Korra chuckled. “Bring it in Bolin.” She said, bringing the now delighted earthbender into their group hug.

“I love you guys.”

  


\--- Meanwhile, at the Sato Family Mansion ---

 

Asami stared at the messy pile of paperwork that was strewn across her father’s...no, **her** desk. She helplessly ran her fingers through her hair, desperately trying to figure out a way to halt the inevitable nosedive that Future Industries currently found itself in. No matter what she drew up, nothing seemed able to fix the damage done to her father’s...no, **her** company.

“AaaaaAAGH!” The well manicured entrepreneur let out a shout of exasperation, dramatically knocking the majority of papers from her desk.

“Are you alright, Mistress Sato?” Asami whirled her attention to the door where a well dressed man stood, his hands folded neatly behind his back. Asami took a moment to compose herself.

“Um...yeah...yeah, I’m fine. Thank you, Tashi.” Asami said, dismissing the obviously still concerned butler. She turned away, beginning to pick up the papers that were now scattered haphazardly across the floor.

“Are you sure, miss? You don’t seem alright.” Tashi further inquired, taking a few steps into the study.

“I said I’m _fine_.” Asami snapped, not bothering to look up from gathering the paperwork. Having thought the butler left, Asami let herself pause as a tear rolled down her face.

She jumped slightly when a comforting hand touched her shoulder. Turning, Asami brushed the tear away upon seeing that Tashi had still not left.

“Really Tashi, I am fi-”

Asami stopped as the butler moved to squat so that he could look Asami directly in the eye. “Forgive me for saying, miss, but I disagree. This is not ‘fine’.” He said, a sympathetic look in his eye.

For a moment, Asami contemplated asking him to leave. Hell, she could order him to leave. Her father never would have broken down like this in front of a servant.

However, she was _**not** _ her father.

Asami let out a laugh. A laugh that was obviously the only alternative to a sob. “I’m sorry, Tashi. I’m just a little stressed. Just faced with a problem I can’t quite solve.”

“Now, miss, I find that quite hard to believe. I’ve worked for your family since you were just a little girl, and not once have I seen you be completely stumped when faced with a problem.” Tashi put his arm around the young woman’s shoulders.

“Yes, well, this problem isn’t quite like the ones I faced as a little girl.” Asami said wistfully. “The company is in an irreparable state and is only getting worse, stocks are plummeting, and not a single benefactor will come within a mile of anything with the words Future Industries on it. I can’t do this alone.” Asami had begun to openly cry at this point. Her speech was occasionally punctuated with uncontrolled sobs and her perfectly applied make up had already started to run.

“Oh dear,” Tashi said, moving to fully embrace the girl he had watched grow and mature since she was a tyke. “you are never alone. You must remember that.”

 

\--- The next morning, on Air Temple Island ---

 

Several dozen people lined up outside the main building on Air Temple Island. An atmosphere of excitement and eagerness permeated the air around them as they excitedly chatted among themselves. Practically each and every one of them wore a smile of some form or another. More so, they all longingly gazed at the door in front of them, begging it to open just so that they would be one person closer to regaining their bending.

Inside the pagoda-like structure, Korra stood somewhat nervously in front of a kneeling woman. She anxiously looked back, her gaze briefly skimming over Tenzin who stood passively to the side and instead locked eyes with Mako who offered a reassuring smile. ‘Don’t sweat it.’ He mouthed to her. She smiled back, feeling marginally better.

“Alright,” She started, addressing the woman in front of her, “we’re ready to begin.” She stated. The woman nodded, an excited smile appearing on her face. She closed her eyes and waited.

Korra took a deep breath and gingerly placed her right hand on the woman’s forehead and her left on her shoulder. She felt the woman’s muscles tense up at her touch. Korra waited for her to relax, knowing the process worked best when everyone was calm. After the woman relaxed, Korra took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

A moment passed in silence. Korra steadied her breathing as she retreated farther and farther into herself, searching for the same power she had felt when she had returned Lin’s bending. After a few seconds of searching, Korra started to panic. What if she couldn’t find it? She wouldn’t be able to help this woman or anyone else that Amon had hurt. What kind of Avatar would she be then?

These questions flashed through her mind a split second before her eyes snapped open, giving off a powerful, glowing aura. The air around her grew heavy with spiritual energy and a bright light appeared from her hands, washing over the woman in front of her.

Just as soon as the process began, it finished, causing both Korra and the woman before her to open their eyes. Beads of sweat had appeared on Korra’s forehead, and a tired expression hung beneath her eyes, but a small smile also accompanied her exhaustion.

“Is...Is that it?” The woman asked.

“Should be, try bending.” Korra reassured, gesturing for the woman to try.

She stood, bringing an open hand up before her. For a moment, nothing happened, and then suddenly a flame appeared in her open palm and a brilliant smile appeared on her face. “Oh, thank you Avatar Korra! Thank you so much!” She exclaimed, embracing the young Avatar.

Korra nervously laughed at the embrace, but hugged the woman back nonetheless. “Just doing my job.”

After that, the woman left, her bending once again fully intact, leaving Korra alone with her teacher and boyfriend. “You okay?” Mako asked, moving closer to Korra to place a supportive hand on her arm.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Korra lied, obviously exhausted from the process of restoring the woman’s bending. “How many more of those do we have left?” She asked, nervously rubbing the back of her head.

“Today?” Tenzin began to answer. “Forty-six.” He stated. He immediately took note of the worried and pained expression on Korra’s face upon hearing the news. “Don’t worry, it should get easier the more you do it.” He began to explain. “Restoring a person’s bending is an extremely spiritual task and we both know you haven’t had much experience in that area. It will take a little time, but you’ll get used to it.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Korra agreed, although not totally convinced.

“Should I bring the next one in?” Mako asked, obviously still concerned for his girlfriend.

“Yeah…” Korra said, returning to the center of the room. “Let’s do this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic to write by myself, so any comments, suggestions, and criticism is greatly appreciated. (Kudos wouldn't be bad either). 
> 
> A big thank you to my beta reader,redswimmer. Definitely check out some of her works after you're done here. You can follow her on Tumblr @ http://vengefulvixen.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you'll stick around to see where this story takes us. Until next time.
> 
> -TheRenegadeAuthor
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr @ http://one-nation-under-kuvira.tumblr.com/


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra continues her work to restore the bending of those that had it taken by Amon. Mako, of course, is diligently at her side. That is, until things start to heat up, and then things quickly awkward. Asami has a fateful encounter with an old friend as she continues to battle with her inner demons.

**Book 1 ½**

_Growth_

**Chapter 2**

_New Era_

 

Bolin concentrated intently on the task at hand. His eyes narrowed as he raised his fists. He took half a breath and then launched into action. Throwing a variety of quick jabs, the rock discs stacked to the side immediately went careening towards the net in front of him. He didn’t wait to watch them make contact though.

As soon as he had let the initial attacks fly, he was already moving. Dashing to the side and performing an impressive mid-air cartwheel to avoid an imaginary fire blast. Punching outward, mid-flight, two more discs shot towards the net. They were followed by four more as Bolin finished with a flurry of jabs upon sticking the landing.

A moment passed and Bolin rose from his crouched position. He quickly surveyed his handiwork before a smile erupted on his face and jumped for joy. “Wooohooo!” He shouted to the empty gym. “Did you guys see th-” He stopped himself, a somewhat comical frown deepening on his face as he realized that he was the only one there.

“Oh right, it’s just me...again.” He pouted, hanging his head.

“Bareeet!” The high pitched squeal came from the corner of the room. A blur of red fur dashed towards Bolin and quickly clambered up his body to rest perched on his shoulder.

“Sorry, me **and** you, Pabu.” The sullen earthbender said, giving the fire ferret a good scratch between the ears.

“I really miss when we were actually a team.” Bolin reflected, staring out one of the windows into Republic City’s harbor. He could see Air Temple Island sitting in the relatively calm waters, shrouded in the shade of Avatar Aang’s statue.

“Well, back to work, I suppose.” Bolin said to himself with a heavy sigh. Retaking his position in front of the net, he prepared to run through the sequence again.

 

\--- Meanwhile, on Air Temple Island ---

 

“Bring the next one in.” Korra said, dismissing the newest bender that she had once again made whole. Today was the third, and final, day of her mission to restore the bending of everyone who had fallen victim to Amon’s bloodbending and she couldn’t be more thrilled to almost be done with it. The first day she had restored the bending of the rest of the Republic City metalbenders. They had been her top priority, seeing as things were still a bit hectic, and they needed all the police presence they could muster.

Tenzin had been right, restoring a person’s bending had gotten easier, but that didn’t mean it was easy. She couldn’t recall a time she had been this exhausted, both physically and spiritually. She allowed herself to slump against the wall as Mako left to bring the next person in.

He had been at her side for the majority of the last few days. In fact, since their kiss at the South Pole, it was rare for Mako to be away from Korra’s side. She suspected it had something to do with seeing Amon take her bending away. She knew that Mako would do everything he could to protect Korra, even if that meant being at her side 24/7.

The side of a sliding door alerted Korra to Mako’s return, causing her to straighten herself up and reclaim the most commanding appearance she could muster. She didn’t want to look weak to these people. After all, they had lost their bending because _**she** _ didn’t save them in time. The least she could do was emulate the same strength that they showed when coming face to face with Amon.

“You’ll never believe who’s here.” Mako said, his voice low and full of loathsome spite. Before he could say anything else, a familiar figure stepped through the door.

“Hey there princess.” Tahno greeted, his greasy black hair coming down to partially obscure one eye. He lazily blew it out of the way, inevitably having it come to rest in the same position. “I’m ready to get my bending back.” He said, his voice containing the same cocky snark it had when she met him for the first time at the watertribe restaurant.

Korra decided that she liked Tahno when he was depressed more. At least then he wasn’t an insufferable ass. And yet still, Korra put on her best smile and tried to welcome him. “Well I’m just the girl to do that.” She said, gesturing for Tahno to stand in front of her.

Placing her hands on Tahno’s head and shoulders, she closed her hands and prepared to tap into the spiritual energy within that she had become well acquainted with over the last few days. However, before she could start, Tahno interrupted. “You about done?” Tahno asked, his voice breaking Korra’s concentration.

Korra popped one of her eyes open, giving Tahno quite an evil look. “I haven’t even started yet.” Korra said, her voice edgy.

“Well get on with it then.” Tahno said, motioning for her to hurry up. .

“That’s what I’m trying to-... If you would just…. Oh, nevermind.” Korra exhaled, totally exasperated. She again closed her eyes and tapped into the spiritual energy. Her eyes and hands glowed with spiritual energy, just as it had every time before that, which slowly died away.

“Now...we’re done.” Korra said, the bags underneath her eyes now marginally darker.

“Are you sure, I don’t feel different.” Tahno said, clenching and unclenching his hands.

“Why don’t you try bending?” The Avatar said through her teeth.

Tahno just nodded, sticking his hands outward and then pulling them towards himself. The pitcher of ice water on a nearby table flowed towards the pro-bender, circling around him as he joyfully displayed his regained bending abilities.

“See? Good as new.” Korra said, trying to usher Tahno out the door.

“So, now that I’ve got my bending back, maybe you’d like to go on a date with me, Avatar?” Tahno asked, arching one of his eyebrows in a manner that Korra assumed was his attempt at looking seductive.

“I don’t t-”

“Alright, time for you to go!” Mako interrupted, grabbing Tahno by the arm and literally flinging him out out of the pagoda. “No need to send a thank you letter.” Mako yelled out the door right before he slammed.

Korra giggled, covering her mouth as she did so. “Thanks.” She said, moving closer to Mako.

“I hate that guy.” Mako said, fuming a little from their encounter with Tahno.

“Well now that he has his bending back he’ll probably be competing in the Benefit Tournament. And, this time we’ll be able to kick his ass. You know, now he can’t cheat.” Korra said.

“I love you, you know that.” Mako said, bringing Korra into his arms. Korra stood on her toes and kissed him softly, letting her lips linger for a few seconds.

“You know, Tenzin and Pema took the kids out today. It’s just us here, now.” Korra enticed, placing her hand on Mako’s chest.

“Uh...yeah…” Mako stuttered, backing up half a step. “It’s just that I..” He continued, backing up the entire time. “I’ve gotta ta -AAHH!” THUD! Mako yelled in surprise as he stumbled over the leg of the nearby table, causing him to crash to the floor. “-ke care of a thing.” He said, his face a vibrant shade of red.

Mako hastily scrambled out of the room, leaving Korra in a state of confusion where she pondered whether she should laugh at the situation or seriously worry.

 

\--- Back in Republic City ---

 

Asami walked through the busy streets of Republic City, instinctively dodging other civilians and keeping her head down. She wore a hat that obscured her face in shadow and had her collar turned up. She was afraid that someone would recognize her as the daughter of one of the terrorists that had nearly crippled the city.

She checked over her shoulder to make sure that none of her father’s... **no** , _her_ service was following her. It was out of habit really. Back when her father wasn’t a convict, he would occasionally have people follow her for safety reasons. Hiroshi was a very rich man, it wouldn’t be strange if someone tried to blackmail him by using his daughter as leverage. Back then, having her under protection had been endearing, annoying a times, but at least he cared. Now, however, the memories made her sick. Of course, most anything that had to do with her father did.

Absorbed in her thoughts, Asami didn’t notice the man before it was too late. She promptly ran straight into him, resulting in both of them being knocked to the ground.

“Watch where you’re goin-” The man started, but promptly stopped as he got a look at the person who had so carelessly run into him.

“Asami?” General Iroh asked. Asami’s hat had fallen off in the accident and the young United Forces’ general could clearly see that it was her.

“General Iroh!” Asami exclaimed with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” _I have got to quit doing this._ She thought to herself as she gingerly rubbed the back of her head.

“I’m fine.” He said, hopping right back up and offering a hand to help Asami up.

“Thanks.” She said, accepting the offer. “So, you’re still in Republic City?” She ventured, trying to move past the awkwardness of the situation.

“What? Oh yeah,” General Iroh answered. “The United Forces has me stationed here for the next few months.”

“I see…” Asami said, desperately trying to either find a way to escape the increasingly awkward conversation or at least find something to fill the silence that had come between them.

“Do you, uh, want to get some lunch?” Iroh asked.

“Thanks, but I can’t right now.” She said, thankful for the opportunity to escape the situation.

“Alright, another time then.” He said, giving her what looked to be a slightly disappointed smile. Asami raised a hand in farewell and the two parted ways. As she walked away, she quickly re-donned her hat and again tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

  
She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she trusted that wherever it was, she’d make it there eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there readers! Glad you decided to stick around for the second chapter! I thought it turned out pretty well. I hope you guys enjoy it. As always, comments and criticism are always welcome(and you're kudos are more than welcome!). 
> 
> A shout out to my wonderful beta-reader, redswimmer. You should check out her works when you are done here. You can also follow her on Tumblr @ http://vengefulvixen.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope to see you guys when Chapter 3 goes up. I am hoping to update this fic pretty regularly every Sunday.
> 
> Until next time,  
> -TheRenegadeAuthor  
> (Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr @http://one-nation-under-kuvira.tumblr.com/


End file.
